Barato y Dulce
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La intención es lo que cuenta.


Barato y Dulce.

Diez años, diez días de San Valentín y cero chocolates para Hitsugaya Toshiro.

No es que le importara que alguna niña esté enamorada de él o no, la mera verdad aún creía que las niñas eran raras y desagradables y eso no cambiaría pronto, pero aun así no podía evitar deprimirse un poco en el catorceavo día de febrero y no por cuestiones amorosas, sino porque eso de estar tan solo y sin amigos salía a relucir más de lo normal ese día en particular.

En su ciudad había una tradición que se celebraba incluso en jardín de niños. Las niñas les regalaban chocolates a los niños en San Valentín, solo a sus amigos más cercanos, y junto al chocolate debían escribir una tarjeta nombrando algo que les guste del niño. En el Día Blanco los niños debían regalar un dulce y una flor a toda niña que le haya dado algo. Habían ciertos niños que recibían muchos chocolates, y varios que no recibían nada, pero al menos ese grupo de despreciados podía enfurruñarse juntos.

Así que en resumen, la única persona que se sentía sola, despreciada y miserable en San Valentín era Toshiro.

Nunca le daban ningún chocolate ni ninguna tarjeta, nunca tenía amigos con los que quejarse y nunca había podido regalar ni una flor a ninguna niña, ya que todas lo despreciaban.

Su abuela estaba criando un rosal lleno de hermosas rosas rojas, había una particularmente bonita que él siempre miraba cuando estaba aburrido. Un día, su abuela le dijo que sí alguna vez quería regalar la rosa a una niña en el Día Blanco, tenía su permiso. Eso solo lo había hecho sentir peor, ya que sabía que nunca habría ninguna niña a la cual regalarle nada.

Siempre fue un marginado social, desde el día en que puso un pie en esa ciudad al mudarse con su abuela y su hermana mayor. El único amigo que alguna vez tuvo era una lagartija mascota, así de triste es su vida social. Aparentemente sus ojos y su cabello daban miedo, o eso escuchaba de los susurros nada discretos entre sus compañeros de clase cuando lo señalaban con el dedo llamándolo fenómeno o gánster entre muchas otras cosas. Y aparentemente su actitud fría no lo ayudaba mucho que se diga.

La verdad sea dicha, no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, prefería el amanatto, y sí alguna niña llegaba de la nada a ofrecerle chocolate y una tarjeta probablemente tendría que rechazarla porque las niñas estaban locas y prefería mantenerse alejado de ellas. Pero aun así… lo único que quería era un amigo.

No es que fuera a admitir nada de eso.

Actualmente era el día anterior a San Valentín y todos estaban haciendo un gran escándalo como de costumbre. Él solo se quedó en su rincón, intentando no pensar en cómo sería tener a alguien con quién conversar como todos los demás parecían tener.

Cuando el día escolar terminó, decidió tomar el camino más largo a casa para intentar no tener una cara tan deprimida delante de su abuela al llegar ya que normalmente el aire fresco lograba relajarlo. Estaba a pocas calles de su hogar cuando algo extraño pasó.

Un balón de futbol llegó rodando hasta sus pies, bueno, no exactamente sus pies, más bien parecía dirigirse a la carretera donde los autos pasaban velozmente. Como sería una lástima que un balón perfectamente funcional se desperdicie, puso su pie encima del mismo antes de que pudiera pasar la acera.

-¡Wow, que bueno que lo atrapaste, Toshiro!- volteó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño un poco más de lo normal al ver a su compañera de clase Kurosaki Karin bajar por el monte hacia donde él estaba con su balón bajo su pie. La recordaba porque ella era la única niña en su clase que no le daba chocolates a nadie, y porque su hermana gemela Kurosaki Yuzu le daba chocolates a casi todos.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó sin real interés. Ella asintió mientras bajaba seguramente para tomar el balón, pero él se adelantó y con un fluido movimiento de pies se lo lanzó directo a sus manos. –Ten más cuidado.- sin más se giró para retirarse.

-¡Espera!- se detuvo por su repentino grito y volteó a mirarla con irritación oculta tras una mirada de frialdad. –Emm…- ella vaciló por un momento. –Ese fue un buen movimiento.- finalmente dijo. -¿Juegas futbol?-

-Algo así.- se encogió de hombros mientras volvía la vista al frente dándole la espalda a su compañera de clase, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de las solitarias tardes de patear el balón que su abuelita le regaló por Navidad contra una pared ya que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar.

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo y mis amigos este fin de semana?- ante esa sorpresiva invitación, él tuvo que luchar muy duro por no dejar que el gran estupor que sentía se dejara ver en su expresión. –Tenemos un juego contra chicos de secundaria y mis amigos no se sienten muy confiados al respecto, así que estamos buscando a alguien que sea bueno para ayudarnos.- le sonrió amistosamente cuando la miró de reojo. -¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

Él agradeció mentalmente estar dándole la espalda. Ahora mismo se sentía demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse en mantener un rostro estoico. ¿Acababa de invitarlo a jugar? ¿A él? ¿No era así como las amistades comenzaban en la escuela primaria? De ser así entonces esta podría ser su única oportunidad de conseguir amigos, incluso aunque Kurosaki Karin era una niña, no parecía ser tan loca como todas las otras.

Pero… ¿qué pasa sí iba y al final ella decidía que no le agradaba? ¿Qué pasa si sus amigos lo rechazaban? Eso sería demasiado humillante para que su orgullo lo soporte. Por otro lado ¿qué importaba otro par de ilusiones rotas?

Sin saber qué decidir, se decidió por la respuesta más segura.

-¿Quién sabe?- no era un no ni un sí.

Dejando a la Kurosaki con la palabra en la boca, el Hitsugaya aprovechó su aturdimiento y rápidamente se marchó.

Quería pensarlo un poco, y sí ella volvía a preguntarle ya vería qué decirle.

Al día siguiente estaba tan sumergido pensando en su compañera de clase y su invitación que ni siquiera recordó que era día de San Valentín, por lo tanto, le tomó varios minutos procesar e identificar a la pequeña cajita blanca pegada con un simple trozo de cinta adhesiva encima de su pupitre.

Se sentó en su asiento, quitó la cinta y abrió la tapa, encontrándose con una tarjeta doblada y debajo de esta, una barra de chocolate claramente comprada en una tienda por su envoltorio de plástico lleno del nombre de la marca a la cual pertenecía.

Abrió la tarjeta y leyó lo siguiente:

_ "Para Hitsugaya Toshiro, de Kurosaki Karin. Siempre me ha gustado de ti el hecho de que pareces mucho más maduro que las otras personas de nuestra edad y me gustaría que seamos amigos algún día. ¡Ojala puedas jugar conmigo este fin de semana!"_

Cuando probó el chocolate, notó claramente que debía ser de los más baratos que podían conseguirse en cualquier tienda, y con lo poco que le gustaba el chocolate la verdad que este en particular se le hizo horrible. Pero era suyo, era su primer chocolate en San Valentín, obsequiado por una niña que quería ser su amiga, alguien a quien podría obsequiarle esa rosa roja en el Día Blanco.

No podría haber sido más dulce.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado! xD Hubiera subido esto ayer pero al final decidí q lo abandonaría porq no me estaba gustando y empece a escribir otro, pero ese otro tampoco me gusto y ademas era más largo así q lo abandone tambien y volví con este :P

Sigue sin gustarme, aun así espero q a ustedes les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Merezco un review? :'3

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
